


h-Happy Birthday, Grimmjow!

by Sersi



Series: Birthday Boys [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Choking, Humorous Ending, M/M, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sersi/pseuds/Sersi
Summary: It's your birthday, Grimmjow! I just wish you'd be a little kinder about it.





	h-Happy Birthday, Grimmjow!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a birthday fic for a good boy, Grimmjow!  
> Not nearly as romantic as _some_ people, though.

“Are you done yet?”

A blue-haired man groaned in frustration as he leaned back on his boyfriend’s bed until the upper half of his body was hanging off and his brightly colored hair was touching the floor. He poked his pinky into his ear impatiently and used his thumbnail to flick at the dirt beneath his pinky’s afterward. He was _kind_ enough to quietly allow the redhead to study, _generous_ enough to allot him enough time to get through the assignments he chose to ‘knock out,’ and _understanding_ enough to stay put. He just didn’t plan on this ‘waiting’ thing lasting for this long. He’d been staring at the ceiling for at least an hour. His phone didn’t say that an hour passed, and the alarm on his boyfriend’s nightstand didn’t say that an hour passed, but time isn't real and this was an hour.

His boyfriend, a grumpy redhead with a permanently furrowed brow tapped his mechanical pencil against a sheet of paper, considering his answer. When he was able to put his words in a comprehensive statement, the pencil touched down, every swift stroke of granite scratching the paper lightly. The book he’d chosen for his literature review was American and every few seconds he’d growl as he scoured his brain for the proper Kanji. University was a drag compared to high school. Most of his papers were written like an inept grade schooler and he still got the grade. In University, he had to _try_. Ick.

Ichigo continued zooming through his review, occasionally looking at the book and reading lines he wanted to revisit in his paper. Completely focused on his work, he mistakenly ignored Grimmjow’s question.

Grimmjow was a lot like a cat. He searched for affection every time he wanted to touch Ichigo. Whether he wanted to stuff his hands in the younger man’s pants or lick his throat, he only wanted these things at the exact moment he looked for them. Whenever he wasn’t in the mood, he didn’t like clinging. He’d keep to himself, pretend he had better things to do, or pick and choose when to answer Ichigo’s calls. At first, Ichigo hated it. He tends to be emotionally driven, caring hard and loving harder. As a guy with bright orange hair, he was livid whenever someone overlooked him. He's a 'main character.' 

Ironic, given the current situation.

“Ichigo…”

This time Ichigo realized he’d written the wrong word and he fumbled discontentedly, using both hands to clutch at either side of his head, rubbing his fingers through his hair in frustration. He’d have to write this entire thought out a second time and his brain was trying to move on from classwork to something more fun. Ichigo wouldn’t allow that, sliding his hands down to slap his own cheeks, twice for each hand. “C’mon Ichigo, you’re better than this!” He told himself, metaphorically adding fuel to his own fire to get pumped to finish his paper.

Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the back of his boyfriend’s head. “Ichigo!” 

“Shut up!” 

Grimmjow hissed at the aggressive reaction he’d gotten out of Ichigo and turned onto his side, drawing his index finger over the floor. He wasn’t the type of person to _whine_ but Ichigo was really testing his limits these days. Grimmjow decided that he wasn’t going to go to college. No deep story behind this, college isn’t for him. He preferred to travel. Pressing his cheek against the edge of the bed, he looked over to his studying boyfriend woefully. Okay, maybe not _woefully_ , this was more like a face of a person with blue balls. Once Ichigo started school, he was _always_ hitting the books. And not in a fun way. He started school in April and told Grimmjow that he’d be finished around March. _March_. That’s another year!

* * *

Ichigo finally finished the basis of his paper and dropped the mechanical pencil onto his desk beside his notebook. He pushed his chair back and swiveled around to face Grimmjow’s...upside down face. After staring at him for a minute, Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. “Look, I have to do this. I promised my idiot-dad that I’d go to school after he let me take off from my Junior year for that trip.” A little vague, but Grimmjow understood everything he was referring to. Doesn’t mean that he was going to accept that his boyfriend was a huge nerd. And now he’s going to say that. “You’re so fucking boring, you’re never gonna get laid like this.” He might have veered off of the path he was initially going to take with that one. Ichigo’s eyebrow twitched and he glared at the older man. “What the hell does that mean?!” 

Grimmjow returned a pointed look of his own, even though his frown was upside down. “Who does _every_ single assignment they’re given? You don’t feel like skipping it? You never feel like ditching or sneaking out?” Ichigo squinted. “That sounds like something a rebellious teenager would do.” 

“And?”

“And you’re not a teenager! You’re twenty-seven!” 

Cuffing an index finger at his chin, Grimmjow’s cobalt eyes darkened. “My boyfriend doesn’t know my age. Disgusting.” He teased. 

Ichigo sputtered, cheeks turning a shade of pink in embarrassment. “Sh-shut up! You’re twenty-seven!” This time, he didn’t sound as confident in his words. He slowly leaned forward in his swivel chair, hands gripping onto the edge of the seat as he leaned in towards Grimmjow. “...you’re twenty-seven, aren’t you?” He was whispering. Why was he whispering?

Grimmjow grinned toothily with a look that _oozed_ superiority. He thumbed at his own chest. “I’m twenty-eight.” Sitting up and turning around, he draped his legs over the edge of the bed. “-you are not,” Ichigo argued, scratching the back of his head and turning back around to face his desk before Grimmjow could make the most of being right _for once_. He grabbed his pencil. “Shut up.” The redhead huffed and opened his book. This time, he wasn’t working, he just had to open the book to convince Grimmjow that he was working. The only problem was that Ichigo was a horrible liar and an even worse actor. He was essentially staring at the acknowledgments with his brow knitted in ‘concentration.’ “Ah yes, ‘ _Thank you, Richard._ ’ I’ll write that in my notes.” 

“Who the _hell_ is Richard?!” Grimmjow growled, striking Ichigo upside the head at the same time as his emphasis on the word ‘hell.’ Ichigo’s face was smack-dab in the pages of his book before he pulled his head back and screamed at his boyfriend. “Lay off, Grimmjow! I told you that I have to do this because I promised the dumbass that I’d go!” 

“That doesn’t mean that you can just pretend you’re reading a book to get out of talking to me!” Grimmjow snarled, roughly spinning Ichigo in his swivel chair and grabbing him up by the collar of his shirt. Grimmjow easily had four inches on Ichigo and was currently making good use of that by lifting the redhead onto the tips of his toes, pressing their faces nose-to-nose with their lips within centimeters of colliding. “Do you know _why_ I’m fuckin’ twenty-eight, Ichigo?!” Ichigo batted his lashes and glanced off to the side with his eyes nearly closed, childishly avoiding looking at Grimmjow’s face. The comically deep frown on his face was deep, deep, deep. He’s in his early twenties and still has an alarming amount of the qualities he had as a boisterous teenager. “Tch.” Grimmjow stole a kiss from Ichigo’s dumb fuckin’ face, pecking his cheek and eventually opening his maw to sink his teeth into a cheek. “OOOW!” Ichigo screamed, _again_. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“How can you forget my birthday?!”

“What-”

“You forgot my birthday, you asshole!” 

“You never told me your birthday, dingus!” 

And then it dawned on him. He really hadn’t told Ichigo his birthdate. He probably thought about telling him or meant to make a hint at the fact that the day was coming up a week ago, but he forgot to do that. Hm. Hm, hm. Grimmjow slowly placed Ichigo back on the pads of his feet and moved his hand from the redhead’s collar to the top of his head. Ichigo blinked once or twice, looking up. “Ha?” With his face burning up, Grimmjow pushed his boyfriend down to his knees in front of his groin. He cleared his throat into his fist, eyes closed. “It can’t be helped. I-it’s my birthday, so you have to suck it.” Ichigo blinked his eyes up at his boyfriend, showing that he was clearly offended by the logic behind Grimmjow’s actions. 

“You’re just mad that I didn’t get you anything.” He accused, bringing a hand up to huff out a coquettish, noblewoman’s snicker for the sole purpose of irritating Grimm. And based on the way the pale blue-haired nitwit unzipped his pants, grabbed his flaccid cock and prodded the bulbous head against Ichigo’s face— It worked. Grimmjow leaned over the smaller man, rubbing his soft length against cheek, nose, and brow to coax Ichigo into moving his hand from his mouth. Blowing peachy strands of hair out of his face, Ichigo slowly moved his hand to a temporary perch of Grimm’s hip. With the very same grin that captured Ichigo’s heart and a glint in his big, cobalt eyes, the older man pushed his semi-hard dick into the college student’s mouth. 

Brushing his thumb under Ichigo’s chin and over his cheek, Grimmjow tilted his head as he smiled down at the redhead. “Don’t give me that look. You _love_ improvising.” Reeling his hips back, he pushed himself back into Ichigo’s mouth. A sinful groan crawled out of his throat. He threaded his fingers through Ichigo’s hair, distracting himself with the considerably longer length of the fiery locks. Ichigo’s been growing his hair out for a few months now. _And this cat doesn’t have a single complaint about it._

Ichigo placed either of his hands on Grimmjow’s hips to keep from being pushed over as the asshole thrusts into his mouth. His jaw slacks and his tongue sticks out to act as a slippery bed for the underside of his boyfriend’s dick. As Grimmjow began to grow within his cheeks, he inhaled through his nostrils and the manly scent of Grimm’s groin filled his receptors. His eyes turned a darker shade of brown as his body responded with arousal. He slowly brought his knees together and dug his fingers into the fabric of Grimmjow’s pants as he bobbed his head in time with every selfish, greedy thrust. His saliva made the thrusts smoother and every time the head of Grimmjow’s cock teased the back of his throat and uvula, he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and dragging his tongue across every protruding vein. Spit mingles with sticky pre-cum and Ichigo swallows every chance he gets. 

Grimmjow licked his lips like a hungry panther and pet his hand through orangey hair. “Fuckin’ hell...you _freak_ , y’ were thinkin’ about this more than I was, weren’t you?” He hardly had to move his hips now, Ichigo was moving at his own pace, _slurping_ at his cock like he was starving. “S’ not going anywhere, Babe.” Grimmjow teased. Ichigo just hummed a ‘response’ against the older’s shaft, sending vibrations through the sensitive skin. He earned a surprised gasp and a swear word. Nice. Slowly pulling his head back, Ichigo brought a hand over to start stroking at the impressive member in his face, sucking on his bottom lip like he was trying to steal the taste of the other man’s essence off of them. He looked up with cocoa-colored eyes, smirking at the way Grimmjow’s body was shaking from the pleasure. “As always, you’re more talk than bite.” He leaned forward to press his lips against the tip in a quick kiss. And with that he was swallowing Grimmjow whole a second time, slowly working his way to the base to nestle his nose into the curly, bluish hairs there. He kept his boyfriend’s dick lodged in his throat for long enough to swallow against him and make the back of his throat contract around it. 

“Shit!” Grimmjow exclaimed, releasing a spurt of pre-cum down Ichigo’s throat. 

He was losing his superiority right now, and he didn’t like that. Withstanding the _need_ to blow his load like a fuckin’ cannon then and there, he slid one of his hands out of Ichigo’s soft hair and pinched his nose. Ichigo’s eyes widened and Grimmjow’s darkened. Quickly putting his hands back on Grimmjow’s pants, Ichigo held on for dear life. Grimm kept his index finger and thumb squeezing the younger man’s nose as he pulled his hips back, dragging his wood out of that tight orifice, and shoved himself back in without a warning. Now this, _this_ was superiority. Grimm started up a sporadic rhythm that was essentially ‘rewetting your wick in short intervals’ and watched as Ichigo struggled to breathe with his mouth stuffed and his nose closed. With his eyes on the long, vulnerable throat of his lover, Grimm continued lancing his dick down into wet heat. 

Ichigo’s face reddened as he sucked, spittle tracing down his chin and sticking to his throat. This was a lot like the time they tried erotic asphyxiation. He couldn’t breathe and for some reason, that was making his dick hard. “Use that tongue a’ yours. I know you like to.” The order was weirdly sweet. But the smaller man was trying his best. The only air he was getting was from the occasional sip of air that seeped in through the crevices whenever Grimmjow reeled back. His tongue was burning up, his jaw was hurting, and his cheeks were stinging from repeated stretching. Ichigo still tried to draw his tongue under the older man’s cock and clumsily move his tongue in circles around the weighty girth. The right ring at the back of his throat was the perfect hole for the throbbing erection jammed in there. With his other hand still threaded through Ichigo’s hair, the blue-haired man held onto his boyfriend’s skull and throat-fucked him until his hips were beginning to ache. By that time, he was really fuckin’ close to cumming but he managed to pull back. 

Gasping for air by the time Grimmjow slid his length out of his mouth, Ichigo kept his eyes closed and his hand on his chest, feeling his heightened pulse. “I...can't believe...you.” He breathed, tipping his head back and sucking on the air like he’d been drowning all this time. Glaring at the college student, the older man sucked his teeth and snuck a hand beneath Ichigo’s chin to tip his head forward. He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes for a long moment. Piercing cobalt pointed down at lust-filled chocolate and Ichigo batted his lashes, tilting his head. “What’s-” Cut off by two fingers jabbing into his mouth, Ichigo protested with incomprehensible, muffled yelling as Grimmjow started rubbing his fingers on his wiggling tongue insistently. With wide eyes, the college student kept his tongue lolled out for his pushy lover’s fingers. 

Pushing his index and middle fingers in and out of Ichigo’s mouth, Grimm made him produce more and more clear spit. The saliva was coating both of his fingers by the time he was pulling his fingers out, stretching them and testing the consistency. “Yer’ a real pervert, you know that?” Grimmjow used his head to gesture for Ichigo to stand up for him. The shorter man’s legs were a little wobbly as he pushed his hands against the floor to stand, and he grabbed onto Grimm’s arm to keep his balance before he finally showed him a smile. His lips were red and puffy and his chin was covered in spit and pre. His hair was tousled, and his eyes were foggy. At times like this, Ichigo looked like a _hot_ piece of ass. “What are you standin’ around for? Take yer’ pants off.” 

“God, can you stop talking for like, two seconds?” Ichigo seethed, unzipping his pants and pulling them off one leg after the other. He did the same to his boxers and decided that he didn’t need to keep a shirt on without anything else, too. After stripping in front of Grimmjow, he kicked his clothes to the side and gasped as he was pulled in. Ichigo’s eyes were as big as dinner plates as the same wet, now-cold two fingers that were previously fingerfucking his mouth were attempting to do the very same thing to his ass. Grimmjow grabbed one of the younger man’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart roughly. He tucked his chin over Ichigo’s shoulder to get a better look at his work as he nudged his first finger into the coiled ring of muscle. Slowly pushing his finger in, he dug his nails into the soft flesh of his boyfriend’s ass, creating crescent-shaped red marks on the smooth, tan skin. Ichigo’s hands were on the taller man’s chest with his body tensing as Grimm’s fingers moved. 

“Relax,” Grimmjow ‘coaxed’ and slid his finger back to add the second one. Ichigo grit his teeth as those fingers squeezed their way into the heated confines of his ass, knees nearly buckling beneath his weight. The process was slow and uncomfortable — those fingers weren’t even wet! They were hardly even damp! Spit dries in the open air. 

His boyfriend’s a fucking moron. 

When Ichigo’s hole was pliable, Grimmjow huffed victoriously and slid both of his fingers out. And with a very rare show of affection, he kissed the University student on the lips. Ichigo’s entire demeanor changed the moment those warm, slightly chapped lips met with his own. He pressed his toes against the floor, standing on the balls of his feet to put everything into this kiss he was granted. Grimmjow’s tongue slid into his mouth and he moaned desperately for more. Their tongues battled behind their lips as they swapped spit. 

Cuffing his hands beneath Ichigo’s ass, the older man scooped his boyfriend up. Breaking the kiss, he licked his lips thoroughly. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow’s waist and grabbed his shoulders with either of his hands. They were an entangled mess of sloppy kisses, seeking tongues and teasing nips as Grimmjow rubbed the perfect globe of Ichigo’s ass with both hands. The first thing he wanted to do was find the perfect wall to fuck Ichigo into a drooling, lusty stupor against. 

They shared another wet kiss and Ichigo’s fingers sifted through light blue hair as he stroked his tongue over the intruding one in his mouth. He gulped down their mingling taste and breathed through his nose to keep his lips attached to his boyfriend’s for a while longer. 

Breaking their kiss with an audible smack of their lips, Ichigo hummed inquisitively and pinched one of Grimmjow’s cheeks. “Mmm, what’re you doing?” 

The man in question grinned in a doggish manner and tipped his head in the direction of the wall. “I wanna fuck you against the wall-”

“For the love of god, please don’t do that—” The average person may have _liked_ the suggestion, but the tone of the redhead’s voice suggested that this wasn’t the first time that this has happened. He even pulled one of his hands away from the cheek he was pinching to do a ‘stop’ gesture in front of the idiot-man’s face. And that didn’t seem to deter Grimmjow, either.

“Chill out, I won’t let y’ down this time.” The assuring tone of voice might have _assured_ someone, but Ichigo was not that person. Sweat formed at his brow and he nervously, frantically looked around the room for a more interesting prop to suggest for his boyfriend to take him on. Uh…

_Uh…_

!!

He ran out of time as Grimmjow reached the wall and stupidly slammed Ichigo against it to affirm that this was the _perfect_ place for sex. His brain didn’t remind him that people didn’t usually like being slammed into things. Ichigo’s soul may as well have left his body as his head met the wall with a loud _thunk!_ and his eyes turned a comically blank white as he was _knocked out_. His head tipped back against the wall and that previously mentioned soul likely flew away to the Heavens. 

 

Blinking, the catlike man made a confused noise as he looked at his partner. “Ichigo?” And lightly shook his shoulders in a (poor) attempt at waking him up. “Ku-ro-sa-ki?” Ichigo’s head drooped forward and the older of the two made a knowing hiss at the amount of force that bonk on his head must have taken. 

_And_ there goes his boner. 

“Dammit.” He cursed himself, walking over to the bed and setting the incapacitated Ichigo down. He brushed his hand through those brightly colored locks on top of the college student’s head. 

“...Keh. Third time’s the charm, I bet.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You reached the end of the second trainwreck! I commend you!


End file.
